Waking to Mr Severus Snape
by cannkeller
Summary: After a long night of binge drinking, Samantha wakes up next to her Potions professor with no recollection of how she got there. What might have started out as a complete mistake may in fact be the best thing for her.


I didn't think that this would ever happen but it did. It's just so strange and out there, that I guess it makes my story worth telling. I guess that's what makes it so different from every other fairy tale you were told. This one actually happened in _my_ real life.

It all started at eight o'clock the previous morning when I was at work. I work at the Ministry of Magic Headquarters as an assistant. I know what a lame job but it is just for now. I actually want to write for a living. However, we all know that not everyone can create a masterpiece and have it published over night.

Anyways, I was sitting at my desk, drinking my usual coffee and cream when a piece of white parchment slowly floated onto my desk. Looking up, I saw my co-worker, Ginny Weasley smiling.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We're having a party tonight. Can you come?"

I shrugged. I knew in my mind already that I could. I never had anything planned for the mere reason that there was nothing to plan. I am quite the introvert.

"Samantha, I know you have absolutely nothing going on."

I gave her a stern look.

"You want to know how I know?" She didn't wait for me to answer, once she was on a roll, she just kept going, "I know because you never have anything going on. Samantha, for once in your life, will you go to this party with me? You never know who's going to be there."

"Frankly, I really don't care," I replied in a rushed monotone.

"Well you might not, but I do! Harry and I have been rather close lately and I'd rather not go alone, you know, just in case."

I rolled my eyes. I had known of her obsession with the glasses-wearing wonder for a while now. Every other moment she would bring his name up during a perfectly content conversation just to change the subject to him even if only for a moment or so.

"Samantha, oh come on! Please! Pretty, pretty please! Oh come on, you're not going to make me beg are you?" Ginny raved, getting the mass attention of my co-workers.

"Alright!" I nearly yelled, "Just this once…"

"Thank you!" Ginny toppled over me in my chair.

Leaving a light kiss on my cheek, she screamed in full joy, "I love this girl!"

I shrugged to my co-workers and hid my rather hard blush by retrieving an invisible pencil under my desk.

Later that workday, Ginny graced me with her presence again and forced me into a coffee during our lunch break. As we walked ever so slowly to the café, Ginny continued to talk about nothing but the infamous Harry Potter and frankly, I was becoming rather bored with her constant fascination with the man.

What was so great about Harry? Sure, he wasn't bad looking and he is noted for saving the world of wizards on numerous occasions from the Dark Lord, but what about the paparazzi? They always followed Harry, Hermione, and Ron everywhere they went. It was hard for them to have a real life let alone a normal one. Thinking it over I realized, Ginny doesn't want normal. She always is craving the attention of our co-workers. Perhaps they would be a perfect match…

In addition, they both were rather popular back in Hogwarts. Wow, it seems like forever ago, those seven long years at Hogwarts. I remember the classes, the quidditch, the ball… it seems all so inviting now, but of course, I wasn't Ginny or Harry's type of crowd. I was more like that forgettable quiet Slytherin girl who always sat in the back. Half of the class didn't even know I was in the same year as they were when we had Graduation. However, even then, Ginny and I weren't friends.

I remember watching her red head bob up and down in the copy room. Constantly reading, checking, and stacking papers. I was going in to make copies of the new fundraiser flyer the Headquarters was hosting to benefit Hogwarts for restoration from the war. Harry and his friends weren't at school that year, not many were. Ginny and many different houses were forming an alliance against the Dark Lord, meeting secretly, learning new spells, etc…

No one had it easy. Since the school was run by Voldemort's death-eaters, the students were considered new blood for the dark army. We did have Defense against the Dark Arts constantly throughout the day, also learning new spells like the post Dumbledore's army. However, it didn't feel real. I'd stand there in the back behind the cowardice and watched them fall bloodied and lift themselves up again, time after time, fall after fall, for the Dark Lord. The cowardice would be punished but they never touched me. It seemed that I was just another statistic.

Sometimes I think I've been put in the wrong house, I never had the courage of a Gryffindor or the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, but I knew that there was no Slytherin in me either. I was incapable of being mean during my Hogwarts years, even now; I'm incapable of being mean to anyone. Some would call that a disgrace and some would consider that weakness however I was never really "there" was I, so what difference did it make? None. It made no difference.

So, after apparating home, I put on my best outfit, and walked out the door to the party. Without even looking in a mirror, I wore confidence. From my smile to my attitude, I was confident, not only to try something new but also because Ginny was right. I never left my "humble" abode. Although, my abode was more like a flat and it was rarely anything resembling "humble."

So here I was, at the party… bored out of my mind. Ginny was in the corner, chatting with Harry, Hermione, and Ronald. Like a never-ending double date, such as they were, they always had reasons to see 

each other and "hang out." So how was I to fit in with them? I would need a date to look at least interesting to their eyes. A quintet just didn't seem normal. So instead, I made my way over to the bar. Smiled lightly at the bartender and ordered a nice shot of Vodka. The muggle liquor never let me down before; it surely wouldn't let me down now.

Beside me was a man with his head down, long blonde hair in his face, obviously distressed. I glanced at his liquor of choice, absinthe. The bartender glanced in my direction and I nodded my head towards the distressed man. He then set another shot in front of him. The man lifted his gaze from the wooden bar table and gulped the shot.

He nodded his head towards me and said, "Thanks. I needed it."

His voice, dry and husky, was more masculine than expected. I nearly choked on the vodka I had just recently gulped when I saw the face underneath his long blonde mane.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy?" I choked out, gasping for breath.

"Yeah. That's me... or at least who I used to be."

I chuckled, "It happens to the best of us."

He smiled, "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem vaguely familiar."

I grunted, "I went to Hogwarts with you, although I doubt that you'd remember me from then."

He paused and ruffled his fingers through his hair, "I remember you."

It was as though he was reliving the past years at the school for he was slowly picking his head up and was visibly counting the steps in his head as he said them.

"You… you used to sit in the back. You were quiet. You never talked!"

I smiled and nodded my head.

He kept going with what he could remember, "You were in my class, Slytherin! You were in my potions class with Snape. Remember?"

I replied yes and he kept going until he couldn't remember anymore. Thus, he sighed, as though it was a feat, remembering me.

"I'm surprised..."

He looked at me curiously, his fingertips tracing his shot glass.

"… That you remembered that much about me, hell, just even remembering me is shocking."

I smiled and chuckled, noting the silver sparkle in his eyes as he laughed along.

"Wow, it's been a long time huh?"

I put my hand in the air, calling the bartender over.

"It sure is. Quite a long time."

"So what are you doing now?" He turned, speaking with his hands below him moving to his speech rhythm.

I merely laughed and brushed it off, "I'm not really doing much of anything. You?"

The bartender brought me more vodka and him another absinthe.

He laughed, "I'm not doing much of anything either."

"Oh, thanks," He said, gesturing to the shot glass and then continued, "Since my father was a noted death-eater, I've been rejected from any ministry jobs or auror positions in fear that the death-eaters will conjure up the Dark Lord again and that I will be some part of it."

"Wow... that must be hard."

He replied, "It can be. So right now, I'm just living off my inheritance until I get something going."

"So if the Headquarters have banned you from any Ministry position, how did you find yourself here tonight?" I asked, curious and eager to know.

He chuckled, "I actually have no idea. They sent me a letter asking for my attendance. It might have a bit to do with the fact that I am their biggest contributor to the St. Mungo's donation department."

"That is our latest fundraiser," I smiled.

The hours seemed to dwindle by after that and soon enough it was 2 AM Tuesday morning.

"You know, Sam, it's been great catching up with you. We should grab a coffee sometime, perhaps this Thursday? I don't know if you have anything planned but I'd love to catch up some more."

"Definitely. I would love to."

"Great!"

He pulled the coaster from under his shot glass and wrote the details on the back. He smiled as I put it in my pocket, then said goodbye, and walked out the door.

My eyes once again scanned the room for a familiar face. Ginny had gone, along with Harry, Hermione, and Ronald.

_She sure needed me here tonight, huh?_

However, surely enough, a familiar face emerged from the few wizards and witches left at the fund-raiser party. It was not a face I recognized from work but from Hogwarts; a face that belonged to the one and only Professor Severus Snape.

He had his arm slung over the bar, reaching for his whiskey and scotch. He downed both after the other and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. I was not shocked by his mannerisms though, he was apparently drunk. And although, I was a bit topsy-turvy myself, I started walking towards the professor and sat in the stool next to him. His face was contorted in such a manner that he was obviously repulsed by my presence. However, I paid him no mind and ordered myself another vodka. He laughed aloud and looked at me.

"You… Vodka?"

"Why yes professor, it happens to be my drink of choice on night's such as this."

He ordered himself another drink, "Night's like this?"

I set my shot glass back down and looked at the professor as though he was stupid, "Stupid fundraisers, sitting alone at bloody barstools trying to strike a conversation with old school crushes…"

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume?"

"Oh him? No. He would never like me…"

Snape set his empty glass down, clearly intrigued and asked, "Why's that, Samantha?"

"Oh I'm a bloody mess, that's why…"

I continued to mumble incoherently.

"Samantha, do not pity yourself. You weren't so invisible during your years at Hogwarts. And I find it bloody pathetic that you believe that." He said disgusted.

I looked at him bewildered, "How did you know that we…?"

"Were talking about your insecurities? I was listening." He replied, triumphantly.

"Not only were you very attractive in Hogwarts but you were also very smart. You shouldn't be wandering around bar stools looking for men to talk to. They should be wandering around bar stools looking for you, you bloody gorgeous drunk."

He grabbed my chin and kissed me passionately, surprisingly well for the state of being he was in. So there we were, making out, at a Ministry fundraiser, on bar stools.

And somehow, I ended up here, in a bed, beside Severus Snape. I have no idea how it happened. We weren't even talking for that long and somehow that little conversation resulted to this. Of course, I wouldn't remember any of this until a few days later…

He was sleeping so peacefully. It was then, when he was asleep, that I started to think.

_Although, Draco didn't all out say, "Samantha I want to be with you," he definitely seemed to want to go on a friend-date which means, he is interested in dating me._ Sadly, that was the only thing I could remember.

I heard a ruffle on the other side of the bed. It was obvious now that he was waking up.

"Good morning," He said, with an unbelievably cheery tone.

I looked at him perplexed, dumbfounded even. And sure enough, his eyes started to squint.

"Good morning?"

He turned his entire frame around and caught a look at me.

"Aren't you…?"

"Yes."

"Oh, bollocks."

I couldn't help but to laugh at this. My old professor was having the classic hangover.

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to grasp the situation, trying to remember even a little hint of what happened last night but of course, came to nothing.

He looked at me again.

"And how is it that you came to be in my old headquarters?"

"I honestly cannot tell you. I'm having a bit of a hangover myself, you see."

"You're damn right about that," He chuckled.

My mascara was smudged from my eyelids to my cheeks, lipstick strewn across my mouth. I looked nothing less than your average hangover queen. My hair, of course, was all in a knot, and it seemed that all my clothing was missing.

Severus looked under the sheets, noting that he too, was missing all his clothing.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that we had sex last night."

"Yeah, pretty much."

He laid himself back down and covered himself with a blanket. I too, did the same.

So there we were, lying in an old dungeon, not speaking, just grasping the moment.

Suddenly Severus, jumped up, forgetting he didn't have any clothes on, and ran to the bathroom.

"I teach today!"

"Oh bloody hell," I muttered.

While Severus was taking a shower, I started to look around for my clothes… or at least what was left of them. I had managed only to find one shoe, one bloody shoe.

Realizing this could be a problem, especially since we were in Hogwarts, I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Severus? Severus?"

He called from within the shower, "Yes? Yes, what?"

"It seems to be that all my clothing from the previous night is somewhat missing…"

The shower turned off and in a moment's time, Severus opened the door in a towel.

"Well, that's going to be quite the problem."

"… Yeah, so I was wondering could I borrow some of yours?"

He shook his head.

"Can you not conjure some from your flat?"

"Sadly, no. Since my wand was in my clutch and my clutch is missing with the rest of my clothing, it seems to be that that is not an option."

"Oh, bollocks."

He walked to his wardrobe and gestured me to walk in with him. It was quite plain, actually, for a walk in wardrobe. Of course, there was nothing but black with only one green and silver tie which I had only seen him wear at graduation.

He pulled a few shirts and held them against me, trying to find the smallest thing he had. Unfortunately, everything he owned was the same size, the same style, the same everything. So in the end, he handed me a shirt and some trousers.

I, myself, was feeling a tad dirty so I asked Severus if he would mind.

"It's all yours," he replied.

I smiled and went inside the bathroom. It had the same cold stone for walls and nothing too fancy which seemed oddly perfect for my old potions professor.

After taking my shower, I changed into his billowing robes and merely laughed. In all my years, I had never thought that I would live to see this, me in Shape's robes. I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at him directly in the eye.

"This isn't going to work."

He merely chuckled and walked over.

"Try rolling them up."

And so I did… five times.

"Well this has been awkward," I said quietly.

"Awkward, indeed."

We chuckled.

"Anyways, thanks for being so nice about this. This never happens to me, I swear."

He replied, "I believe that."

He chuckled again, "No, no. It's understandable. Things happen. Strangely enough, this happened to be one of them."

I smiled and headed towards the door. He still laughed at me, watching me in his clothes, trying to maneuver my way around his dormitory. I almost slipped twice because of my own footing.

With a last smile and a wave, I left the Potions master.

I opened the dungeon door and walked out of his dormitory only to walk in to, of course, Mr. Draco Malfoy.

"Hello," I said, awfully quick.

He replied just the same, "Hello."

He looked me up and down, shocked and confused.

_Snape has sex?_

As though I could read his mind, which wasn't so hard to do, I said, "Goodbye," just as quickly and once again, I was off, however this time, completely red.

Since today was in fact a school day, I had to avoid a few awkward glances and giggles from students as I passed them by in over-sized black robes who could only belong to one person, Professor Snape. However, I had left the castle, alive and breathing.

_I cannot believe that I had lost my wand! It's lost, lost!_

I then paused, _That prick, he had his wand the entire time!_

_Why didn't I just have him…? Oh Merlin, I was more hung-over than I thought._

I stepped back into the castle, to the closest empty classroom, and flooed to my flat. Exhausted, I plopped myself onto my bed and took a much needed rest.

About twelve hours later, I was wide-awake, watching the light flicker from a very old light bulb. Of course, my mind was not on the light bulb however on the irrevocable events from last night.

Not that Severus wasn't a very appealing man, it was just awfully awkward, and he had not asked me to come see him again. It was more like a mistake that you learn from and laugh at later.

I wonder, _Would I laugh about this later when I have to go purchase a new wand at Olivander's?_

A faint knock fell upon my door and I slowly adjusted my eyes towards the general direction it was in. Strangely, as if he read my thoughts, Severus was at my doorstep with a bag of clothing and a wand.

I chuckled and exasperated, "You found them!"

He smiled serenely and replied, "Yes. It seemed that they were strewn across my room in the most random of places. On top of cupboards… Inside a desk… that sort of thing."

I looked at him puzzled, shaking my head.

"Bet, I was handful." I muttered.

"I wouldn't know, actually."

I smiled.

"Well thank you again for being so nice about this. Ooh, and thanks for finding and returning my clothes. I was just wondering about them seconds before you showed up."

He chuckled.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. I must've been quite drunk to have slept with you."

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Excuse me?"

Severus chuckled shortly and nervously after he saw my face.

"I'm sorry; I meant I normally wouldn't have done that."

I laughed, "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you meant…"

"No. Samantha, you're stunning. The young wizard who catches your eye will be a lucky one."

He smiled and waved goodbye, leaving a light kiss on my cheek.

I closed the door, relieved that I wouldn't have to go down to Olivander's after all. I started to unload them onto the table when I felt something in my coat pocket.

"Ahh! I forgot all about you."

I pulled out the circular coaster, Draco had written our 'date' on.

_Thursday, 1:00 PM, Café de la Luna._

_I look forward to catching up with you. :)_

Once again, my eyes went all wide-eyed.

_This Thursday? Oh Merlin, he definitely has changed his mind. Oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin…_

Sadly, it was only a pitiful 5:00 PM. I had all night and early tomorrow. So what was I to do with my excess time to worry and fret? Write, of course. After all, I needed to finish up on this one novel I have been working on.

It is nothing amazing I can assure you of that much. It is quite the opposite. When I was younger, I realized of all the different types of love there are in the world. The love you have for your family, friends, boyfriends, fiancées, the old, etc… So throughout these solemn years of my wasted life, I started noting things that would soon eventually turn into the novel on my muggle laptop today. It was a short, quaint novel, more like a biography but on no one just a feeling.

And as I started to think more about this, I couldn't help but to realize something. And soon enough, my fingers tapped at the keys, paragraph by paragraph forming on what was once a blank palette.

Hours upon hours passed as I sat in that chair, drinking my cold coffee, tapping my foot on one of the legs of the table. It was almost an addiction, sitting there, writing about a topic so dear to my heart.

What realization spurred such endless creativity? A quote from none other than Severus Snape. Funny, how it wasn't even about love but of wardrobe.

_"… It seemed that they were strewn across my room in the most random of places…"_

What a connection, laundry and love, but it made such perfect sense. Love happens, just at the most random of times and the most unexpected. I mean, who wakes up every morning, expecting to fall in love? No one. They wake up, get dressed, and hope, but still, everything is random and unexpected.

"Perhaps that's what I'll call it, _Love & Laundry,_"I murmured, as I shifted under the covers of my welcoming mattress.

Sad that that very next morning, I would not wake up with the same grace and happiness.

The phone rang… and again… and again, until I eventually threw it to the floor and turned back over. It was only a moment that I too, so similarly as Severus had the previous morning, jumped from my sheets.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

Now, without even looking at the alarm clock, how could I possibly know I was late because for one, I had completely forgotten to set the alarm; for second, I have a strict slumber schedule. If I woke at nine the previous morning, then I would again, wake up at nine, the next. And sadly, since I had taken a nap the moment I arrived home, my entire slumber schedule was in utter chaos.

I was so horridly late. _Why on Earth would I stay up all night writing? _

After brushing my teeth, I hurried into a pair of jeans and a plain tee.

"It is just coffee anyway and I doubt, that he'll even be there," I told myself, while changing in front of the mirror.

I then grabbed my clutch and wand and headed out the door, hoping that I had a few galleons in there.

After living in a muggle suburb for quite a while, you get used to their customs, such as random yellow cars picking you up of the street. At first, I was horrified at the idea but after watching all the victims walk safely out of the vehicles and to their destinations, I felt that I needed no reassurance.

I checked my clutch for some galleons and thankfully had some, and then called to one of these so called, 'cabs.'

It took me a minute to get one, after surrendering mine to an elderly gentle man who felt the need to inform me of his dying wife in the hospital. _How could anyone say no to that?_

After, a 'cab' pulled over for me and I easily hopped over the puddles from last night's rain, into the car.

"Café de la Luna, please?"

He turned around, "Four galleons and two sickles."

"What?" I uttered in disbelief, "That is ridiculous."

"Take it or leave it, lady." He bellowed.

Of course, I wasn't going to argue with the man of roughly two hundred and fifty pounds, so I dug into my purse and dispersed the change.

"Thank you!" he said, obviously annoyed.

He then shut the blind quite disgusted.

It was all too fine for me as well; he wasn't quite easy for the eyes. What seemed an eternity later, I stepped out of the cab, without a word, and closed the door. Here I was, Café de la Luna.

After I took a deep breath, I stepped into the café wondering if he would even show. We hadn't talked since I saw him last in Severus's classroom. It was a slim chance that he would be here. I glanced around the café slowly, as to make sure I wouldn't miss him. After a minute, I was sure of it.

_He isn't here... He hates me._

But then, in the corner of my eye, I saw a man stand up from the corner of the café, his hand waving me over, smiling.

I chuckled and thought; _Maybe I'm not so horrid after all._


End file.
